Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Tiffany needs to master at least $152$ songs. Tiffany has already mastered $49$ songs. If Tiffany can master $2$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Tiffany will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Tiffany Needs to have at least $152$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 152$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 152$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 2 + 49 \geq 152$ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 152 - 49 $ $ x \cdot 2 \geq 103 $ $x \geq \dfrac{103}{2} \approx 51.50$ Since we only care about whole months that Tiffany has spent working, we round $51.50$ up to $52$ Tiffany must work for at least 52 months.